


fantasy abandoned by reason (produces impossible monsters)

by Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud



Category: Criminal Minds, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud/pseuds/Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud
Summary: Demigods are being kidnapped and killed in Manhattan.  It's up to Percy and Annabeth to solve this mystery before the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit could get too close and discover their secret world.*This is a Criminal Minds fic and they're on a case so reader's discretion advised.  Also posted on ff.net*Title is quote by Francisco Goya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Criminal Minds or PJO. All copyrights go to their respective companies and entities. All OCs, thoughts, and musings, when not quoted, are mine though. No specific timeline. Not Beta. Any mistakes are mine alone
> 
> “As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them.”  
> ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

It took for the third teen to go missing in as many weeks before the NYPD called on the BAU to consult the case. The decision was met with mixed reactions from the officers of the 19th Precinct. There were staunch oppositions from a few detectives, yet also a general feeling of relief from others.

"Look Jackson, I hate this as much as you do, but we got another missing kid and still no lead. You know how it is with the brass upstairs whenever kids are involved. There are also added pressures that we find this one alive and that he doesn't turn up dead like the other two. You're still the lead detective. Just work with them to get this solve." Captain Thatchner was annoyed. Jackson might be his best detective, but he was a damn pain in the ass, especially on this case that was giving him major headaches.

"Come on, Captain, but the Feds?! Don't you trust me?" Jackson whined. (Okay, maybe he didn't whine, but it sure sounded like it to Thatchner.)

Slamming the manila folder in front of him shut, Thatchner put his foot down. "The Feds are being called in, and that is the end of the discussion, Jackson! The last boy, Liam Kearney, went missing in the Midtown South area, and the only reason we even have the case at all is because Captain Craigson thought it might be connected to the other two cases you caught and threw the hot potato our way!" He loosened the linen noose around his neck and ran a hand through his hair before continuing in a more controlled voice. "Now, One PP wants answers. I'm just looking out for you and making sure we cover all of our bases and using all of the resources available to us for this case. I don't want to hear another word out of you." Thatchner gave his watch a glance before adding, "Last I spoke with them, the BAU team had just landed so they should be here within the next 15 minutes or so. Use that time to get your head out of your ass and off your high horse. When they get here, I expect full cooperation from you. The faster this is solve, the better."

The only response he got was slight nod and a quiet "yes sir" before Jackson was out of his office faster than a speeding bullet. Thatchner gave a grunt of disapproval before he went about getting ready for the newcomers' arrival.

**xxxxxx**

He was screwed. When it was just him as the lead detective on the case, he could direct the flow of investigation, omit certain details without too much suspicion. No one questioned him; hell, no one even suspected anything was up. With the Feds on the case, that wouldn't work anymore. He couldn't be everywhere at once to make sure they didn't find something they shouldn't. This was going to be mess; he could feel it vibrating in his bones.

The BAU team was going to arrive soon, and he so didn't want to be here when they show up. Grabbing his shield and gun, he decided to head out and give Ms. Kearney a head's up and to remind her to keep the whole "Greek Mythology is real" deal on the down low when the Feds pay her a visit.

**xxxxxx**

Rossi and JJ were greeted by a middle-aged redhead woman when they knocked on the doors of the Kearneys' apartment. "Hello," Rossi began as he and JJ showed the woman their badges. "Kelly Kearney? We're with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, and we're here about your missing son."

When Rossi had met with mothers of missing children in the past, they generally appeared a lot more distress and usually in tears, but Ms. Kearney's clenched fist and narrowed eyes at their introductions were the only signs of her discomfort. Filing that piece of information to the back of his mind for another time, Rossi followed the woman and JJ into the apartment and to the Kearneys' living room. It seemed he and JJ weren't Ms. Kearney's only visitors. Another middle-aged woman, this one blonde with a very familiar face that Rossi couldn't place at the moment, and two men, one with sandy colored hair and a face that was also familiar and the other younger in dress shirt and pants with a golden badge hanging on his belt, were talking quietly on the couch. The three abruptly stopped their conversation and stood up when the two FBI agents stepped into the living room.

"These are Agents Rossi and Jareau from the FBI. They're here about Liam," said Ms. Kearney to her other three guests as she gestured at Rossi and JJ. Turning back to the agents, she said, "And these are James Granger, Bodie Koeman, and Per-Detective Jackson."

"Mr. Granger, Ms. Koeman, Detective Jackson," greeted JJ as Rossi was finally able to put some names to those familiar faces.

"You're George Granger and Barrett Koeman's parents. I didn't realize the three of you knew each other." Rossi directed his statement at the three parents.

The three traded a subtle look with Detective Jackson that Rossi almost missed before Ms. Kearney said, "James and Bodie heard what happened to Liam on the news, and they came by to offer their support." A perfect sidestep to Rossi's implicit question. Gesturing to the couch, she continued, "Please, everyone, have a seat."

Once they all sat down, Ms. Kearney turned to him and JJ and said, "Detective Jackson was just telling us about your recent addition to the investigation. Do you have any new information about my son?"

While JJ informed Ms. Kearney that they sadly didn't have any new information to add to her son's investigation as of yet and took the opportunity to also interview Mr. Granger and Ms. Koeman about their children, Rossi observed the dynamics of the group. The grieving parents didn't behave like three people who had just met for the first time that afternoon. They appeared very at ease with one another, offering small touches of comfort to each other throughout JJ's inquiry. At certain questions about their children's extracurricular activities or if they'd known whether anyone wanted to see their children harm though, each parent unconsciously deferred to Detective Jackson for an answer before hesitantly providing one of their own. In fact, as Rossi continued to observe the group, he saw that the three parents had a trusting and familiar camaraderie with the detective. Their familiarity went beyond the fact that Detective Jackson was the lead detective handling their children's investigations. Hadn't Ms Kearney intended to introduce Detective Jackson by his first name earlier?

As they bid their good-byes, Rossi casted one last look around the room, noting the framed pictures of Ms. Kearney and her son on the nearby wall. One in particular, a group of teenagers with matching orange t-shirts sitting around a campfire, caught his eyes for a brief moment before Rossi followed JJ out. Detective Jackson left the Kearney's apartment with them, and Rossi and JJ followed his unmarked car to the 19th Precinct where the rest of their team was regrouping.

The detective, who so far had displayed a standoffish attitude to the two, showed Rossi and JJ to the empty conference room Hotch and Reid were setting up in before he left the BAU to their own devices. Hotch and Reid had already put up all the photos of the victims and abduction and dump sites along with timelines for each teen on the two glass dry-erase boards provided. Morgan and Prentiss also arrived from the morgue soon after Rossi and JJ took a seat at their proverbial round table with Hotch and Reid.

"All right," Hotch began, "what do we have?"

"The bodies of the two teens found, George and Barrett, showed signs of major physical trauma. Their wrists and ankles were rubbed raw from rope burn, and they were electrocuted to death," said Morgan.

"Were there signs of sexual assault?" asked Rossi. The two were just kids, he thought, only fourteen and sixteen. The worst thing they should have had to worry about was high school, not being kidnapped and killed.

"No, thankfully, neither of the victims were sexually assaulted," replied Prentiss. "Both of their stomach content came up empty though. Only water was found."

"Wait, no signs of sexual assault. Mixed victimology. Victims were held for an extended period of time before they were killed. They were starved and electrocuted. Guys, I think the Unsub is torturing these kids for some kind information!" exclaimed Reid as he jerked his head up from the file he was reading, his eyes white and wide staring at his team.

"What kind of information would two teenagers have that someone is willing to torture and kill them for?" asked Hotch. The unanswerable question hung in the air, bearing down on the BAU.

Tapping his pen on his notepad in front of him, Rossi racked his brain for something he might have missed. His roaming eyes caught sight of an innocent-looking picture JJ was gazing at, Barrett Koeman posing with her arms around her mother. He, like the rest of his team, had seen the picture before when they first went through Barrett Koeman's file, but this time, the orange t-shirt with the black outline of a Pegasus the teen was wearing sparked the memory of another picture Rossi had seen earlier that day.

"JJ, can I have a look at that for a moment?" Rossi asked as he gestured at the picture in her hands.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Her tone surprised and curious as she handed over the picture. No doubt wondering why it had claimed his interest.

"There's something going on here," Rossi said at last. Turning the picture of the Koemans over to his team, Rossi continued, "I've seen this shirt before; Liam Kearney was wearing an exact replica of it in one of the pictures framed on his wall. Now, it might just be a coincidence and it's a common t-shirt they could have bought anywhere…"

"Or it could be the link we're missing," JJ completed his thought. "There's something else too. George Granger's father and Barrett Koeman's mother were with Ms. Kearney when Rossi and I went to her apartment, and they were very comfortable with one another. Not the behavior of three people who just met, not even if they happened to share a common grief."

"If the victims knew each other, why wouldn't that be mentioned in the files?" asked Reid.

"Are we saying that the NYPD is deliberately leaving out evidence of this case?"

Hotch's solemn and cautious tone was enough for Rossi to deliberate with himself for a moment before forging on with his next statement. With an eye on the glass conference door that led to the rest of the precinct, Rossi said, "Maybe not the whole of NYPD, but very likely Detective Jackson is."

"Jackson? The lead detective on this case?" asked Morgan.

"Yes," answered JJ before Rossi could. "He was with the parents when we arrived, and again, they definitely knew each other. Whether they knew it or not, the parents practically turned to him for directions every time Rossi and I asked them a question about their children." While Rossi hadn't discussed his suspicion with JJ earlier, he was glad that she had come to similar conclusions and was backing his play.

Rossi maintained eye contact with Hotch as his colleague looked between Rossi and JJ. "Covering up evidence, that's a serious accusation."

The tension in the room was stifling as Rossi felt the eyes of the rest of his team on him. Rossi could see JJ unconsciously shifting in her seat under the same questioning stares.

Whatever Hotch was thinking about, he seemed to have made up his mind as he broke eye contact with Rossi and tapped the call button on the speakerphone system in front him.

Perhaps she was somehow aware of the tense atmosphere in their room from hundreds of miles away, Garcia greeted the group with one of her less flamboyant salutations. "This is Penelope Garcia. Ask and you shall receive."

"Garcia, you're on speaker," replied Hotch in lieu of a greeting. "We need you to look up an orange t-shirt with a black Pegasus outline, the one Barrett Koeman is wearing in the picture we have on file of her and her mother. Find out its origin and where it can be bought."

"A t-shirt, sir?"

"Yes, and see if there is any connection between the three victims' families...as well as if they have any connection with a Detective Percy Jackson of the NYPD."

"...Are we thinking that an NYPD detective is the Unsub?" asked Garcia.

Hotch looked at Rossi and JJ again before he answered, "We don't know yet. Just get back to us with what you find."

"I will let you know when I find something," said Garcia before she ended the call with a click.

**xxxxxx**

They'd agreed with each other that there would be no discussion about either of their work during dinner after Annabeth's long and passionate answers to his question of "how was work" early on in both of their careers led to one too many uneaten dinners. During particularly tough cases, Percy also appreciated their policy because it meant he had a good half hour or so to unplug and not think about his investigations. A lot of good that was doing at the moment, though. Despite having only a hotdog for lunch around eleven that morning, Percy was spending more time moving the pasta in front of him around his plate than eating them. He didn't even realize how deep in thoughts he was until he felt a slight kick against his leg from Annabeth.

"You know, if you thought my cooking was that bad, we could have ordered take-out," said Annabeth, her voice light and teasing.

Percy set his fork down and let out a sigh as he looked up into Annabeth's concerned, grey eyes. "I'm sorry; it's just - "

"I know," she interrupted softly. Pushing back her chair, she stood up and gathered the dirty dishes from the table. "Come. Help me clean up and then we can move this conversation to the couch."

Percy followed Annabeth to the sink with the rest of the dishes, and the two quickly washed and rinsed their dishes in silence. As Percy placed their last plate onto the drying rack, Annabeth dried her hands and handed him the towel she had used. He accepted it and gave her a light peck on her lips in thanks. He hung the towel up to dry and took Annabeth's waiting hand as they moved to the living room and their worn-in couch.

As a habit since Annabeth's promotion that led to more opening galas and high heels than she would like, Percy took her feet onto his lap and started massaging her right foot. With her other foot, she gave him a soft nudge and asked, "Well?"

Letting out another sigh, Percy began. "After George and Barrett, I put out an alert to all families with demigods in the city that if demigods aren't where they said they are going to be, don't automatically assume they had received a quest or gone to camp. Call them to check, and if they can't be reach, call it in. A call came in today."

"No," Annabeth whispered.

"A son of Ares, Liam Kearney, 16 years old," Percy continued as he switched to Annabeth's left foot. "His mom called it in when he didn't come home from school. He had a half day so she was expecting him home early, but he never returned. The captain of the 14th Precinct passed it off to us because he thinks it might be related to the other two cases - he doesn't how right he is. The Feds are called in as well. It's just a mess, and I'm still as clueless as when George's body was found."

"Hey, now that's not true. We know whoever took them is not a monster, no traces of monster dusts anywhere. They want some sort of information, why George and Barrett were tortured. Whatever it is, they didn't get it from George and Barrett, which is why Liam was taken," said Annabeth as she ticked each clue off her fingers.

"And we know whoever is doing this knows about demigods because only demigods were taken so far and George and Barrett were found without any of their preferred weapons on them so whoever it is knew enough to confiscate their weapons," added Percy.

Talking the case over with Annabeth sparked newfound energy in him. It also reminded him that he had an amazingly intelligent daughter of Athena for a wife that he could be asking for assistance instead of feeling sorry for himself. Feeling slightly more optimistic, Percy leaned over to give Annabeth another kiss.

The two of them stayed like that for a moment before Annabeth slowly pulled back. She gave Percy a quick peck on his cheek before she got up and headed for the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of blueberries. "So, look what I got today from the market," Annabeth said as she sat back down with the bowl still between her hands.

"Ah, my favorites," said Percy with a smile. He brushed his lips against Annabeth's tenderly before munching on a few blueberries.

"So, what sort of information do you think whoever is behind the attacks want?" asked Percy.

Annabeth took the blueberries he fed her and thought for a moment before she answered. "Well, with their focus being here in Manhattan, they might be looking for Olympus itself."

"That makes sense," said Percy, nodding in agreement. "Maybe we should give Olympus a visit ourselves tomorrow. See if the gods have any ideas what's going." Running a hand through his hair, Percy let out a frustrated groan. "I should have gone up to Olympus earlier."

Annabeth placed a gentle hand on his cheek, drawing his troubled sea-green eyes to hers. "Hey, we're going up there tomorrow. Not everything is your fault, Seaweed Brain. You don't always have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

She touched a tuft of hair by his temple, now black and dark, but once upon a time, they were white. She had had matching ones, too, a reminder from a time long ago when they'd both took the place of Atlas beneath the heavy sky.

Percy kissed her graciously for that. Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder, and with a bowl of his favorite fruit between them, they spent the remainder of the evening enjoying each other's company and the newest episode of _American Ninja Warrior._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Usually on her day off, Annabeth would take her time getting up. Once she was awake, she would make herself a nice cup of coffee and enjoy it with her breakfast while working on a crossword puzzle from the day's newspaper. She would often take the day to herself and if necessary, looked at any Daedalus Tech projects that needed a full Board of Directors approval. If Percy happened to get the same day off, they would eat breakfast together and spend the day in each other's company. Sometimes it would mean a day in the city or at the beach, or maybe a visit to camp or to Sally and Paul, or they would spend most of their day in bed before ordering take-outs.

Today, however, was an early rise for both of them. They had wanted to visit Olympus together and consult the gods before Percy had to head back to the precinct.

The trip from their apartment to the Empire State Building was a quick one this early in the morning. Once upon a time when they were younger, to get up to Olympus they had to borrow a special key card from the guard at the front desk to access the six hundredth floor. With Annabeth's status as the official Architect of Olympus and their shared title as Heroes of Olympus, Annabeth and Percy were given their own key cards to Olympus, a very special privilege they were often reminded, though it also made it more convenient for Annabeth while she was still working on Olympus. This proved particularly useful at the moment since they were there an hour before the Empire State Building opened.

The sight of Olympus in the clouds never got old for Annabeth even after all these years. As they passed through the magical city to the gleaming white palace ahead, Annabeth felt a sense of pride surged within her every time she caught a glimpse of her work, forever immortalized in the city of the gods. Her crowning glory was the giant throne room that housed the seats of the gods and the beating heart of Western Civilization.

Twelve massive and unique thrones placed in a reversed-U arrangement - unfortunately, all empty - greeted Annabeth and Percy as they entered the ever-daunting room. A strong fire was burning in the hearth at the center, tended to by a familiar figure.

"Lady Hestia," greeted Percy as they approached the goddess. Annabeth offered her a short bow when the little brown haired girl, the immortal being's preferred form, smiled at them kindly.

Laying down the metal stick she was using to stroke the fire, Hestia made a sweeping gesture at the floor in front of her. "Please."

Annabeth traded a subtle look with Percy. Unlike Annabeth who was wearing, along with her shoulder handbag, a light blouse and her favorite pair of jeans for her day off, her husband was dressed for work in a suit and dress pants, hardly comfortable clothing for sitting cross-legged on the floor. True to his easy-going nature though, Percy have her a small shrug and took a seat in front of the goddess, leaving Annabeth to follow suit.

"Now, to what do we own the pleasure of your visit to Olympus," Hestia asked once they were all settled on the floor by the hearth.

"We're not sure if the gods are aware, Lady Hestia, but someone is hunting demigods in Manhattan, and we've come to ask for your help in finding out who's behind this," said Annabeth hesitantly. Monsters coming after demigods were not unusual and an unfortunate side effect of being a demigod after all. While Annabeth and Percy believed that this wasn't the work of any monster - well, any mythical ones at least because anyone willing to kill innocent people were monstrous and cruel - they could only hope that the gods agreed and were willing to help, fickle as they were.

Before Hestia could answer, the air around them grew strong with the scent of flowery perfume. A beautiful woman, one moment blonde, the next raven haired, ever fluxing and changing, appeared in front of them by Aphrodite's throne. Her designer yellow spring dress embroidered with moving doves fluttered in the nonexistent wind as she walked towards the three sitting on the floor by Hestia's hearth.

"Ah, Percy and Annabeth! I can feel your love the moment you walked on to Olympus," she greeted them. Aphrodite sat down beside Hestia in front of the two demigods; the bottom of her dress spread out around her, creating an elegant, beautiful picture.

"Lady Aphrodite," choruses Annabeth and Percy.

"About your problem," Aphrodite began as if she had been there since the start of the conversation. "A daughter of mine, dear Evelyn, has been praying to me about her boyfriend's kidnapping yesterday, the son of Ares, Liam Kearney."

"Like mother, like daughter," Annabeth mumbled under her breath.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Hestia's face before it was wiped away and a sharp glare from Aphrodite told Annabeth that her whispered statement was heard by the goddesses. She gave the two an embarrassed, apologetic smile.

"Anyway," Aphrodite continued, deciding to ignore Annabeth's little comment. "Since their love is genuine, though not quite as strong as yours, I decided to lend a hand so to speak and search for Liam's presence. Unfortunately, I can't sense his presence anywhere."

"No. Whoever is doing this already killed him?" asked Percy despondently.

"No," Aphrodite answered as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Not dead, but his presence is hidden from me - us. I had Ares checked in on his son after I couldn't locate the boy, and while he could feel enough of his presence to determine that Liam isn't dead, he wasn't able to pinpoint the boy's location either."

"Is that even possible? Hiding our presences from the gods?" asked Percy.

"It's not impossible," Hestia answered after a moment of silent. Annabeth could only assumed it was because the gods and goddesses hate to admit they weren't infallible.

"We've been around long enough for there to be a possibility of some charm or spell that could do the trick." Hestia carried on, unawares of Annabeth's thoughts.

"That makes sense," said Annabeth. "Sally was able to hide your demigod scent by making sure you were near an overwhelmly human scent that could mask yours for years." Annabeth pressed close against Percy's side, snaking her hand into his to give it squeeze, wordlessly comforting and apologizing to him for drenching his troubled childhood.

One corner of Percy's mouth briefly lifted up into a small half-smile just for her, letting Annabeth know he was okay. She gave his hand another squeeze.

"Is there any way around the interference?" she asked the two goddesses.

"If we know what's causing it, perhaps," answered Aphrodite with a secret smile that Annabeth didn't think had anything to do with their current conversation. She assumed the smile was more for the silent conversation she and Percy had just had. Sometimes Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if Aphrodite was watching every little private and intimate moment Annabeth had had with Percy, having had declared them as her favorite couple a few years back.

The goddess was speaking again, reminding Annabeth to focus on their problem at hand. "I did a quick check on my children, even the ones I haven't claimed yet, after I was unable to find Liam. There were a couple whose … passings I was unaware of," she said with a grimace. The concept of time was meaningless to those who were immortals, after all unfortunately. She shrugged off her uneasiness and continued on. "One of my boys is unaccounted for. He's only eleven and I haven't official claim him yet, little Jonas Ohevet from Hamden, Connecticut. I want you to find him and figure out if his disappearance is connected to our current situation." Aphrodite tasked Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth would like to tell the goddess exactly what she thought of demanding godly quests, especially now that she and Percy were grown-ups, but the thought of missing innocent children stayed her tongue.

Perhaps Percy could sense her frustration because he ran a soothing thumb over the back of her hand that was still in his. "We'll do our best," said Percy. "Is there any other help you can give us?"

"No, I'm afraid you're on your own," answered Hestia. "Do take care that the secret existence of our world is not compromised during your investigation."

Sensing that their visit was over, Annabeth stood up and brushed any lingering dirt from her bottom and pants. Her husband was quick to follow her as they bowed to both goddesses and left the throne room. The surrounding magical city was bustling with life as they walked through on their way back to the elevator, but Annabeth didn't give it any of her attention. The trip back down to the Empire Building lobby was uneventful and quiet as both Annabeth and Percy became lost in thoughts.

It was when they finally reached their car that Percy spoke. "Hey, are you all right?" He was facing Annabeth now, both hands on her arms, rubbing up and down, slowly and soothingly.

Annabeth realized that she had been frowning since they'd left Olympus. "I'm okay. Sorry," she replied with a sigh as she looked into Percy's eyes. They were a lovely shade of sea-green that always seemed to calm her. "They're as helpful as ever like always. I don't know why, but any prolonged interactions with the gods recently have just left me in a less than ideal mood. I'd just thought we are past questing age!"

Percy pressed a kiss between her furrowed brows. His lips were a little dry, but Annabeth didn't mind. The two of them stood there on the sidewalk as people walked by them on the way to work. They stood there in silence with Percy still kissing her until Annabeth let out another small sigh and closed her eyes as she leaned into his embrace. As soon as he felt her relaxed, he moved his lips down to hers for another kiss.

Annabeth wasn't sure how long they stayed like that until Percy's phone gave a little chirp, warning them of their expiring parking meter. They pulled away from each other, but Percy's hands stayed on her arms.

"I need to head to the precinct," said Percy, "before my presence is missed too much."

"I'll head to camp then, and talk to Chiron, any demigods there right now, and the satyrs in charge of demigod recruitment to see if anyone has any idea what's happening."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

Glancing at the watch on her wrist, Annabeth shook her head. "No, you go on to work before you're late. I'll take a cab to camp."

"Mortal or the Gray Sisters'?" Percy asked.

Just the thought of the Gray Sisters' Taxi turned Annabeth green, but she wasn't looking forward to sitting in the back of a cab for nearly three hours either. "Ah, while I really don't want to lose my breakfast today, not when we're already dealing with the nasty topic of missing or dead demigods, the Chariot of Damnation is the fastest way to camp."

"Okay," said Percy before he and Annabeth turned down a nearby alley. Fishing out one of the golden drachmas he always carried around for emergency, he threw his coin into the street. " _Stêthi_ ," Percy shouted in Ancient Greek. " _Ô hárma diabolês!_ "

The coin sank right through the asphalt and disappeared. The spot where the coin had fallen darkened and melted into a bubbling rectangular pool of red liquid like blood. A gray car erupted from the ooze a moment later.

The gray cab looked like it was woven out of smoke with the words GRAY SISTERS printed on the door. The passenger window rolled down, and a familiar old woman with a mop of grizzled hair over her eyes stuck her head out. "Passage? Passage?"

"One to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth answered as Percy held the door of the waiting cab open for her to climbed in.

He bent down and stuck his head in after her. "Be careful."

"You too," she said before giving him a quick peck on his lips. "I'll text you when I get there."

With a nod, he stood up and closed the door. Before Percy could even give the roof a slap to let the Gray Sisters know they were ready to go, the cab had already sped around the corner with Annabeth hanging on inside for dear life.

**xxxxxx**

They arrived at the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood in no time at all. She got out on wobbly legs, and before Annabeth could fully close the door of gray cab behind her, the Chariot of Damnation had already disappeared, leaving her alone. She took a few minutes to regain her balance and send a text off to Percy to let him know she had arrived safely at camp, thankfully without losing her breakfast.

The hike up Half-Blood Hill was short, and a forty-foot-tall golden statue of her mother greeted her at the top. While the _Athena Parthenos_ remained cold and unyielding, an enthusiastic roar came from the nearby dragon Peleus to welcome Annabeth back to her first home. She gave the guard dragon a little scratch behind his scaly ear as she walked pass him and Thalia's Pine Tree, adorned with the Golden Fleece.

Camp was always a little deserted when it was not summer with most of its campers away at school. Annabeth exchanged a little wave with a year-round son of Hecate and nodded at two passing cleaning harpies on her way to the Big House. She hoped that Chiron was around and hadn't gone out to make any house call; she needed to talk to her old mentor.

When the Big House came into view, Annabeth saw that her prayers were answered. Chiron was sitting out on the porch in his collapsible human body wheelchair playing pinochle with their residential wine god Mr. D and her old friend Grover.

"Good morning!" Annabeth called as soon as she was in hearing distance of the group.

Grover looked up at the sound of her voice and dropped the cards he was holding onto the table in front of him in excitement. "Annabeth!" He rushed to pull her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here so early? - Not that I'm not happy to see you. - Is Percy with you?"

Annabeth returned Grover's hug and let out a cheerful laugh; all the tension that she had been unknowingly holding in her body since waking up that morning left with it. "Good to see you too, Grover. No, you'll have to make do with just me today."

They made their way onto the porch. Annabeth gave Chiron a small hug and Mr. D an extravagant bow, - she had been with Percy for too long - receiving an eyeroll from the god in return.

"Just because I haven't bothered turning you lot into dolphins, doesn't mean I won't, Annabell," said Dionysus as Annabeth took the empty seat between Grover and Chiron across from the wine god.

She nodded and smiled at the god's half-hearted threat, used to them by now and unfazed. They had strangely become a way for the god to show that he cared for his charges. Although if anyone mentioned it, Dionysus would be quick to state that he couldn't wait to get back to Olympus and that his three remaining decades at camp couldn't be over fast enough.

"It is lovely to see you, as always, my dear. What brings you to camp today?" asked Chiron.

"Unfortunately, nothing good," answered Annabeth. "I assume that you're all aware of the situation in Manhattan, the kidnapping and killing of demigods?"

"Sadly, yes." Chiron ran a hand over his tired face which seemed to have aged ten years at Annabeth's reminder. A can of Diet Coke materialized in Dionysus's hand and was quickly finished and passed over to Grover to munch on.

"Of the campers staying year-round, we've asked Demeter and Hermes' cabins to prepare burial shrouds for their siblings for when George and Barrett's bodies are released to their families." Chiron hesitated before continuing, "Ares's cabin is asked to the same for Liam, in case...in case…"

"Liam is still alive...at least for now." Chiron and Grover's eyes widened in surprise at Annabeth's statement. "Percy and I made a trip to Olympus this morning. Aphrodite told us that Ares can still feel his son's presence, though they won't be able to help find him. She thinks whoever is doing this has some sort of charm or spell that's blocking their presence from the gods."

Grover continued to chew on the aluminum can Dionysus had given him earlier as the wine god and Chiron traded a troubled look. "That is very troubling indeed."

"There's another thing," said Annabeth. "Aphrodite encountered the same blocking feeling when she tried to look for one of her sons. A Jonas Ohevet, 11 years old from Hamden, Connecticut, he hasn't been officially claimed yet. Do the satyrs have anything on him, Grover?"

"Ah, I have to access the database," replied Grover. "Mr. D, if you would." At Grover's request, Dionysus vanished all the cards from their forgotten game of pinochle with a wave of his hand.

With the table cleared, Grover pressed his thumb onto a delta symbol carving at the center. Once his thumbprint was recognized, a holographic keyboard and three-dimensional screen - the latest model from Daedalus Tech - appeared in the area above the table, visible for all those sitting around it to see. In the middle of the screen was the familiar image of a Pegasus with the words "Camp Half-Blood" above it and a box asking for login information below it.

Grover quickly typed in his login information to access the camp's mainframe database and pulled up the files on potential demigods the satyrs were keeping an eye on. "Jonas Ohevet," Grover said slowly as he typed in the name and then clicked open the corresponding file.

"Okay, he's 11 years old from Hamden, Connecticut as you've said, Annabeth. Suspected demigod - though I guess it's confirmed now - with a very faint demigod scent to start with according Rowan, his satyr keeper." Grover scrolled to the bottom of the file before he let out a nervous baaa!

From her seat, Annabeth could read what caused Grover's reaction.

_**Status:** Missing_  
_Last seen four weeks ago in a neighborhood park after school before an Amber Alert was issued by mortal local law enforcement the same evening._  
_Satyr Rowan Oak conducted his own search of Jonas Ohevet for two weeks with no result. Jonas Ohevet's faint demigod scent was unrecoverable._

"Oh dear," whispered Chiron. "It seems whoever is responsible for the events in Manhattan is more knowledgeable of our world and has been kidnapping demigods for longer than we realize."

"Grover, can you see if there is any other cases of potential demigods reported missing?" asked Annabeth.

After updating Jonas's file to including "son of Aphrodite," Grover added the parameter of "potential demigods labeled missing" into the search engine. In addition to Jonas, two other names came up. Grover clicked on the name below Jonas's and the file for Angela Musoke opened.

"Angela Musoke, 12 years old, went missing six weeks ago from her hometown of Easthampton, Massachusetts. Amber Alert was issued with no results, and her satyr keeper was also unable to pick up her scent either," read Annabeth.

Exiting out of Angela's file, Grover clicked on the remaining name, Julia Young. "It seems that Julia is our first missing demigod," said Grover as he scrolled through her file. "Eleven years old from Halifax, Vermont. Foster family reported her missing eight weeks ago. Suspected kidnapper's her biological father, Jacob Young, after he was seen around her school a few days earlier. Again, her satyr keeper couldn't pick up her scent after she went missing."

From the corner of Annabeth's eye, she saw Chiron massaged at his temple with one hand; his face drawn. "If the person responsible for all of this is a demigod's father, then it's very likely that he knew the real identity if young Julia's godly mother," said Chiron. "This isn't something that I've encountered before," he confessed. "Is there any hope that the mortal hasn't killed his daughter?"

Grover pursed his lips in thoughts. "He's killed George and Barrett," he reminded the group.

"True, but according to Aphrodite, Liam and Jonas are still alive, so maybe Julia and Angela are too" countered Annabeth.

"You can rule the girls out as my daughters," said Dionysus nonchalantly as he finished another can of Diet Coke.

Annabeth gave the god a glare, annoyed that that was the only thing he had to offer. "Right, so we might have to consider that he's after the location of Olympus since he's circling around Manhattan," she said grimly.

"Maybe even the location of camp itself," added Grover. "He switched from going after potential demigods to confirmed demigods, so whatever information he's after, only they could provide."

"In that case, we need increase our defense. I will ask Hecate's cabin to weave an extra mortal deterrent enchantment around camp," said Chiron as he left behind his wheelchair and galloped towards Cabin # 20 .

"We need to update Percy on what we found," said Annabeth as Grover typed a command onto the holographic screen to call Percy.

**xxxxxx**

The BAU started the day early after a brief night of rest, and as they walked through the 19th Precinct to the conference room reserved for them, Hotch half expected Detective Jackson to already be at his desk, toiling away. Yet the detective's desk was empty, his desktop not yet turned on, and the precinct was in a quiet lull between shift change.

As his team took their seats around their temporary round table, Hotch closed the conference door behind him and dialed in Garcia's numbers on the waiting speakerphone. He sat down and took a sip of his black coffee as he listened to the ringing phone.

"Our diligent detective isn't here yet," commented Rossi as he too must have noticed the detective's empty desk. "Interesting."

Before anyone else could reply, Garcia's cheery voice rang throughout the room. "Good morning, good morning, my fellow crime fighters!"

"Hey Garcia," said Reid. "What did you find?"

"Straight to business, I see. Well, fear not, Boy Wonder, because I've gotten the goods. Although, whether or not you like what I've found is a whole different matter because there's no way one Detective First Grade Perseus Jackson is our Unsub," said Garcia.

Hotch was a little surprised at Garcia's resolute tone, and he could see the rest of his team was as well. While their colorful technical analyst was rarely ever too serious, she was usually an astute judge of character.

"What makes you so sure?" Prentiss asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I'm not saying our detective is perfect, because no one is perfect and anyone saying that they are is seriously hiding some bad juju, but in going through his background, I saw an misunderstood kindred spirit so I want you to reserve your initial judgment as I tell you about his "delinquent, troubled" childhood. And I say that in very loose terms because he was just a victim of the system."

"Garcia, get to the point," said Hotch. It was a little too early for him to follow Garcia's tangents, as entertaining as they are sometimes.

"Right. Like our victims, Detective Jackson was raised primarily by a single parent - which I guess is one reason why he's so personally invested in this case - except for a couple of years when his mother was married to a Gabe Ugliano. Ugliano was a nasty son of a bitch who was suspected of abusing his wife and stepson, but no complaints were ever officially filed." There was a venom in Garcia's voice as she talked about Jackson's stepfather that Hotch was not used to hearing from her.

"When he was twelve, Perseus and his mother went missing for a few weeks. Their car was found fried to a crisp in Montauk, and Ugliano had the gall to say that Perseus had killed his mother. There was this whole national manhunt for poor twelve-year-old Perseus based on the words of his abusive stepfather, which is like unbelievable. Turns out, some crazy terrorist had kidnapped Perseus and two other teens, blew up the St. Louis Arch, and they had a gun fight on the shores of Santa Monica Beach where Perseus and the other two were able to escape."

Hotch's face was twisted up in surprise and disbelief that mirrored the faces of his teammates as they listened to Garcia continued her update.

"That's not all! When he was sixteen, Perseus went missing for nearly an entire year, and no one had any answers about it. When he came back, it was like Superman reborn. Maybe it was because he was older and had more control of his life, but he returned and was a model citizen, or as close as can be." There was a silent as Garcia took a breath.

"Perseus graduated high school at eighteen, double majored in Ancient Greek and Political Science at Hunter College there in New York City, before he joined the NYPD Police Academy. Spent only two and a half year as a patrol officer before he was promoted! During that time, he received the Honorable Mention - the highest of the Meritorious Police Duty Award - and married his childhood sweetheart, one Annabeth Chase.

Can I just say, power couple right there? Annabeth Chase was one of the two other teens kidnapped alongside Perseus by the crazy terrorist when he was twelve. She graduated summa cum laude from Columbia University Undergraduate program and Columbia Graduate School of Architecture, Planning and Preservation. And while Annabeth was an undergraduate, she co-founded Daedalus Tech, which you know I worship at the altar of -"

"- Garcia -"

"- Yes, yes. She's no longer involved in the day-to-day operation of Daedalus Tech, but she is still on their Board of Directors. Instead Ms. Annabeth Chase - her professional name - is an architectural design director for the Perkins + Will New York office -"

" - Garcia, focus on Detective Jackson -"

"- I was just coming back to him; I swear! He made Detective Third Grade at 25, spent two years with Narcotics, and earned a Medal of Valor, before he was transferred to the Major Crime Squad and promoted to Detective Second Grade. He was promoted to Detective First Grade three years ago after he received the Medal of Honor from the NYPD. Like I said, a stellar, decorated career with the NYPD and no chance to be your Unsub or have a connection with him."

It took a moment for Hotch to process all the information Garcia had just given them. He took a breath to clear his mind and tried to see if there was any other clues they might have missed. "What about the t-shirt, Garcia?"

"Um, the t-shirt...the t-shirt." The BAU waited in silence as the clack, clack of Garcia's keyboard filled the room. "Okay, you remember the gun fight I mentioned Detective Jackson had on Santa Monica Beach when he was twelve? Well, according to some old photos of the event, he and the two other teens with him were wearing those familiar orange t-shirts with a black Pegasus outline, but that's all I could find. I couldn't find any manufactures or any stores that sell those t-shirts. They're a dead end; I'm sorry."

The riddle that was Detective Perseus Jackson seemed more tangled and complicated the deeper they dug. "Garcia -"

Before Hotch could finish, the door of the conference room slammed open and the object of their discussion towered in the doorway. The temperature in the room plummeted and the team froze. Hotch hoped they didn't look like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"We got to go. There's another Amber Alert." The detective was gone again before anyone else could say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited the previous chapter. I'm sorry if this one felt like a lot of info dumping. I wasn't sure if I should include the last scene with the BAU because of that, but I figured best to get it over with. I'll try to include more showing and less telling in the next chapter.
> 
> Originally posted 5/8/2017

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PJO X Criminal Minds crossover so any reviews, comments, and criticisms are welcomed. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
